Secret
by Kari Y. Yokhosama
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji has a secret. An old friend was invited to stay in her mansion... Would this stranger know her well kept secret? Would matters get worse?? ExT. Please R&R Chapter 7 is up!Please Review!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

A new idea just came floating in my mind. Another ExT… I know that I didn't finish the other stories. But I'm so bored of this writer's block! But please review!

Chapter 1 Secrets

            A purple haired 16 year old girl sat in class one late afternoon. She was not a normal high school girl. She has a private secret of her own. A secret that is very fatal if somebody knew. A secret that could cost the one who knows his or her life. The bell rang for dismissal and all her classmates ran out to be free. While this girl slowly went out. This girl's name is Tomoyo Daidouji. She's became silent since she reached 15 and nobody knew why.

"I heard that a girl died again…" She heard while she was walking in the corridor.

"Yes. There was. I think her name was Honey." One answered.

"What's the cause of her death?" Another one questioned.

"Just like the others..." The other answered.

            Tomoyo walked slowly. Ignoring the murmurings around her but she knows why the girl died. She knows how and when. And she definitely knows who. A cold breeze blew her hair and she saw her best friend. Very numb and acts like she is a zombie. Tomoyo hugged her best friend and smiled weakly. Out of the gate she saw her limousine, black and shinning. She went to the car and kissed her best friend on her forehead. 

"My mistress, your mother is at the mansion. Please do hurry up." One of her guards said.

"Uhm… Sure. Good-bye Sakura see you tomorrow." Tomoyo waved and went inside her limo.

~That night~

"How's your schooling my dear angel?" Sonomi Daidouji asked.

"It's fine. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just finished my business trip in London. I saw your friend when you were in grade 5. You still remember Eriol Hiiragizawa, do you?" Sonomi excitedly asked.

"I think I do. Why do you ask?" Tomoyo said stopping on whatever she was doing.

"You see, I begged him to stay at our house and study at your school so you could have some company." Sonomi said.

"I won't allow it." Tomoyo said calmly.

"Well, I sort of invited him already and his coming here tomorrow afternoon." Sonomi said acting like she was a child.

"You know I hate sleepovers. Why are you doing this?" Tomoyo questioned. True she was an unwelcoming person.

"I want you to socialize my dear. So you could meet more friends." Sonomi answered.

"So you think I became autistic? Or just plain psycho?" Tomoyo sighed and went up to her room.

*FLASH BACK*

            15 years old Tomoyo, 1 week after her birthday, she was being examined by a psychologist.

"So, Ms. Daidouji, what happened to your best friend?" A doctor asked.

"I killed her! I KILLED HER! I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" She said crying her tears.

"Ms. Daidouji, Ms. Kinomoto is alright now. Why did you say you killed her?" The doctor asked some more.

"I was hungry. I was very hungry and was desperate for food." She said again and tried so hard to stop more tears from flowing.

"What happened to you? Your mother said that you became hungry but ate no food at all." The doctor asked again.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened to me." She said and looked at the doctor.

"Then why are you like this? I heard that you received a phone call from your father on your birthday. What did he say?" The doctor asked some more.

"He told me about him. His true self…" Tomoyo said.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

That's all I could think of. I know you don't understand it. Well, please review! 

Note to Bumble bee (you know who you are): If you have a clue who Tomoyo really is. Please don't tell… 

RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Danger

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!  

Don't own ccs. Please review! 

Chapter 2: Danger

            6:00 a.m. A knock on Tomoyo's door that made her eyes open at once.

"My angel! I'm going to a business trip. See you next month!" Sonomi said as Tomoyo heard her footsteps disappearing.

            Tomoyo stood up and opened the curtains. The bright sun glistened in her eyes. She looked at it blankly. Why wasn't she burning? Why isn't she scared? Why is she like this? She wanted to stop everything. But she can't. 

Destiny?

Fate?

            She has to accept the fact. Accept that she was...

"Ms. Daidouji, please hurry up or you're going to be late!" Her maid said through the door.

"Sure..." She just simply said. She closed the curtains and went inside the bathroom.

~School~

            Tomoyo sat at the back of the classroom alone. She looked outside the window and saw the grade school children playing, having the time of their lives and most of all laughing.

"Pitiful" She whispered and opened a book and read it.

            At the other side of the classroom Tomoyo's classmates where talking about her.

"She's weird!" One said.

"Where's her best friend, Kinomoto?" The other said.

"Next classroom. She's also acting weird. Like she's a zombie or something." Another one said.

            Tomoyo again looked outside and saw a little girl crying because she fell and has a wound on her knee. Tomoyo looked at the wound and licked her lips. She was hungry, hungry for... Blood...

"Every one stand!" their class president ordered. The others followed.

~Dismissal~

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted weakly.

"Uhm. Tomoyo, hello... I got to go…" Sakura said.

"See you..." Tomoyo said and waved her hands. Her older brother was there in a car with Yukito. She knows why. Sakura has to go to a doctor 3 times a week to determine why is she acting like that. Next to Sakura's car was hers. She got her bag and slowly went in her limo.

"How's your schooling? Daidouji." A dark male voice said that startled her.

"You're early... Hiiragizawa." She replied not looking at him instead looking at the window.

"The plane was fast enough. You're mother said that you were alone at your house and invited me to go back here." Eriol explained.

"She thinks I'm autistic. That's why she invited you." She said. 

"What have you been doing lately?" Eriol asked trying to change the topic.

"Nothing. Sakura changed a bit but we still are friends. How about you?" She asked still not looking at him.

"Nakuru and Spinel is in London finishing their studies." Eriol replied. 

            The limo went to a complete stop. Tomoyo just went out that shocked Eriol a bit. Tomoyo went to her house and directly to her room. Eriol was just going in the door, trying to catch up to her when one of the maids went near him.

"Do you like something to eat, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" She said.

"No thank you. I just ate." Eriol replied and smiled a bit.

"Okay. Now, Mr. Hiiragizawa the butler would escort you to your room." The maid said. A butler went near Eriol and asked to follow him. They went upstairs and across what seems to be Tomoyo's room was his room. The butler left him to fetch his things. Eriol sat down on his bed and examined the room. He was so tired that he just fell asleep not changing his clothes.

~Tomoyo's Room~

            Tomoyo was lying down on her bed. She has finished her homework a couple of hours ago. She looked at the clock, 9:00. She wasn't sleepy. She wasn't tired at all. She wanted to sleep early so she won't get hungry. To think, she hasn't eaten that day. Her stomach was growling. She closed her eyes. 

She mustn't… 

She couldn't… 

But she has too…

            She stood up from her bed and walked outside her room. It was her first time to do this. It was her first time at her house that she got hungry. She can't victimize her maids… Her mother would find out… But her body forced her. Outside her room, there was no one in sight. Not a single sound was heard. She was about to go down the stairs and victimize the people there… but she heard something fall on the other room, Eriol's room. She slowly opened his door and saw the blue haired boy sleeping soundly. His glasses on the floor. Tomoyo went to his side and looked at his neck. She was ready to attack…

That's all I could think of. Thanks again for those who reviewed. Love you all really! Please REVIEW!!!!!!

Note to Bumblebee: I still want to call you bumble bee!! And I can't name this story 'trust' and never planned it too.


	3. Problem

Thanks again for the Reviews! PLEASE REVIEW

Chapter 3

            Eriol Hiiragizawa woke up all of a sudden. He saw a blurry figure going out as fast as it could. He tried to feel his glasses at the side table and when he realized it wasn't there he quickly stood up. He was weak without his glasses. He was like a blind person without them. He nervously tried to look for some sign where its location might be. When he gave up he took one step back and…

'CRACK'

"Oh my…" He said whispering to himself. He bent down and got his glasses. When he wore them, one of the lenses was cracked and the other was perfectly fine. He sighed. He saw the door and it was open. The figure before was true. 'Who could be it?' was the question he must figure out. He went near the door and closed it. 

~Tomoyo's Room~

            Tomoyo was crying again. She was lucky that she forced herself to stop 'eating the guest'. 

She wants everything to stop. 

She wants to be normal again. 

She wants to be happy again.  

            But all of this are just dreams that could never come true. It is just mere fantasy. 

*FLASH BACK*

"Sakura chan I'm so hungry!" 

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't like food…"

"Then what Tomoyo chan? You know if you don't eat you would die early. You would become sick. And worst of all you couldn't sing at the contest next week!"

"I know but no matter how I force myself to eat my body just doesn't accept it… Oh, Sakura I'm hungry!!!!!"

"It all started when you received a phone call from your father last 4 days ago… What did he tell you anyway? Maybe it has something to do with your appetite."

"It's a secret. It's to complex." Tears were starting to fall from her eyes and she hid her face using her hands.

"Come on Tomoyo I'm your best friend!"

"Sakura I'm so sorry but I can't."

"Then, give me a clue!"

            Tomoyo's lips twisted to an evil grin and remove her hands from her face. Sakura was frightened and couldn't move. Tomoyo went near Sakura and….

*End of Flash Back*

            Tomoyo's pain grew. She feels so weak, so pathetic… She knows crying would get her nowhere. But it is the only thing that she could do. She could only cry.

~Next Day~

            Eriol sat on the dinning table 7:00 a.m. His breakfast was getting cold. 

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, Miss. Daidouji doesn't eat breakfast." The house maid said.

"Does she know Breakfast is the important meal of the day?" He asked.

"Yes she does. We tried to persuade her to eat breakfast but when she does she just barf it out." The house maid explained.

            Giving up, Eriol ate his breakfast. At the middle of his delicious meal, he heard the dining room door open.

"Daidouji, can I persuade you to join me for breakfast?" He politely said.

            Tomoyo heard him, she stops in her tracks. She faced Hiiragizawa.

"I'm so sorry but I don't eat breakfast."

"But you now that breakfast…" He was cut off.

"…Is the important meal of the day. It's the 1 millionth time somebody reminded me." She sighed. She sat at the table.

"Don't you loose concentration in class?" Eriol asked curiously.

"I don't, I eat every recess. It doesn't disturb me. Now would you please try to hurry up or we're going to be late." She said in her usual tone. Very straight and emotionless.

"Uhm… Alright. Let's go." He said placing down his fork and washed his hands. Tomoyo on the other hand went out of the room and waited at the limo. After about 6 seconds of waiting she saw Eriol nearing the car. She sighed a little. 

~School~

            Eriol went to the principal's office to know his section. Tomoyo on the other hand left him behind and went directly to her classroom. Like she was embarrassed about him or something… On his way, all the girls in the corridor seem to look at him like he was an alien from another planet and is ready to take all the girls for an experiment. When he finally arrives at the principal's office the principal looked at him. Eriol got scared of the principal. He was all stressed out and old. His eye bags were big.

"It's your first day at school Mr. Hiiragizawa and you got the attention of the girls." The principal joked. Eriol laughed nervously.

"So, what would be my section sir?" Eriol asked still shaking in fear.

"It would be 3-M. Now I have a warning." The principal looked at him directly at the eyes that Eriol freaked out. He maintained his gentleman manner though.

"Many of my students are dying everyday, all of them are girls and all of them have the same cause of death. Now if you see who's behind it all, kindly tell me." The principal said. Eriol nodded and exited the room. He sighed. He went directly to his room and got introduced. To his luck Tomoyo was her classmate.

~Recess~

"Daidouji, can I join you for recess?" Eriol asked.

"I'm so sorry Hiiragizawa but I rather eat recess on my own. You see… Uhmmm…. You could join Sakura? She's at the canteen. Oh well see you!" Tomoyo said and went outside.

~Somewhere in the Garden~

            Two girls were there, Tomoyo was one and the other the girl who disgust her so much, Syrica.

"What are you doing here?" Syrica asked.

"Is it a crime to roam around the school campus?" Tomoyo replied.

"You know what Daidouji; you're just a waste of flesh. You have the money, the looks, you got everything you need. But you're a psycho." Syrica said meanly.

"So you think I have everything. The truth is you too are a waste of flesh. A legitimate child like you does not have the right to survive." Tomoyo retorted.

"I know. My parents despise me, my parents hurts me. Sometime I want to stop everything. I just want to die!" Syrica shouted.

"What a pitiful life form." Tomoyo replied she bent down Syrica. Syrica just stood there. She wanted to shout for help but something is holding it. She couldn't move. Tomoyo lips went near her ears.

"You know who killed the students here? You see it's me…" Tomoyo whispered and giggled. Syrica was shocked.

"And you're next on the death list." Tomoyo said as her face went to Syrica's neck. Then her fangs was shown and cut the flesh on her neck.

            After a few seconds Syrica lied down dead on the floor. She wipe her mouth and smiled. She went to where Eriol is. At the trees, a man about Tomoyo's age hid. He saw everything he was calm and a bit of surprised. This was the one Tomoyo feared to come. This guy named…

That's all I could think about. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if the story is mixed up. I had just finished watching Chobits. 

Note to Rebecca: If you don't want to be called bumble bee then how about Rebecca? Anyway UPLOAD ALREADY!!!!


	4. Emerald Tears

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I love you all! Sorry if this chappie took so long. We made a project that would be graded big time. Oh well, PLEASE REVIEW 

A.N. To my classmates, section 1-O, para sa inyo ito. Masaya ako dahil hindi tayo close! Sama ko no… This fic is dedicated not to my section but to all you readers. Especially my best friend.

Chapter- Emerald Tears

            Tomoyo Daidouji sat on her seat the next day. She was irritated on her blue haired seatmate. He kept on bugging what happened to her best friend Sakura Kinomoto yesterday.

"Tell me! What happened to her? She acted like a zombie." Eriol asked again.

"Mr. Hiiragizawa, would you please pay attention to our lesson!" The teacher said. Eriol stood up and bowed down apologetically. 

"I'm so sorry mam." He said and sat down. He stated writing down the lectures. Tomoyo kept looking outside the window. She sensed someone saw her during the incident yesterday. Her heart was telling her that things would change starting today. She sighed. 

~Dismissal~

"Come on Daidouji! What happened to Sakura?" Eriol said.

"I told you she changed didn't I? You weren't listening!" Tomoyo said.

"I know she changed, people change. But…. Sakura seemed…. She looks like something happened to her. Her soul is like saying something to me." Eriol said. Tomoyo twitched an eyebrow. She did put a spell on Sakura.

 A spell that would make her still live.

A spell that could make her still breathe the air, see the rising sun. 

But… This spell that could do such things couldn't make the soul return.

"You're weird, you know that? Sakura's just traumatized! Okay!?" She said and went inside the limo.

"Why was she traumatized?" Eriol persistently asked while going inside the limo.

"Would you please stop asking questions!? It's irritating!" She said.

"Sorry. You're the only one I could ask these questions…." Eriol said. Complete silence filled the air. Tomoyo sighed.

"She was traumatized because I told her a story. You do know she hates scary stories, but she insisted so I told her." She replied. Her face looked innocent. Eriol couldn't see right through her. So he believed her.

"So that's it. Okay. I would shut up now…" Eriol said. 

             Silenced. The limo stopped and they went out. They went inside the mansion and Tomoyo, as usual went up to her room.

~Tomoyo's Room~

            Tomoyo sat in her bed. Her books were scattered around. She was busy doing something with her laptop. She was checking her e-mail. There was this letter from Li Syaoran and she quickly opened it up. It was written:

_Tomoyo Daidouji,_

_            I would go to back there at Tomeoda this week. Please tell that to Sakura. She isn't answering my letters these days. What's wrong with her? _

_Li, Syaoran_

            Tomoyo looked worried. Li HAD returned. She sighed. She would lie again. Oh well, it was already normal to her. The phone rang and she answered it….

"Hello, Daidouji speaking." She said.

"Daidouji, it's me Li. Could you please come to Sakura's house?" Li said with anger on his voice.

"Now?" Tomoyo said. She's still wasn't ready.

"Yes. Now." Li said. He put down the phone. Tomoyo sighed and prepared herself for the worse. She took her time changing her clothes. She was a bit scared…

~Sakura's House~

"You don't have to come, you know?" Li said eyeing the blue haired guy.

"I was bored so forgive me, my cute little descendant…" Eriol said and smiled.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Li said. He saw Tomoyo emotionless. She was scared… 

"Daidouji, could you explain to me what happened to Sakura?" Li said sternly.

"She had a trauma…" Tomoyo lied.

"I don't believe you." Li said. Tomoyo looked at him. She did lie perfectly. 

"Well, don't then." She said. Sakura came in bringing cake and a pitcher of orange juice.

"I baked a cake. Would anyone try it?" She said. She put it down on the table still numb and emotionless. She sat down beside Tomoyo and smiled at her weakly. This made Tomoyo's face looked in pain.

"Sakura, what happened to you? Tell me, Sakura, I could help you." Li said and kneeled down in front of her.

"Syaoran, I'm just fine…. I'm taking medication…" Sakura said still emotionless. Her green eyes were not as shiny as they were before. 

"This is not trauma… Something is wrong with her…. I can see that…." Li said.

"We could use our magic to determine her sickness. No one is at the house anyway…" Eriol recommended. He couldn't bear seeing his cute little descendant like that.

"Right." He stood up and got his sword. "Please help me?" He added. It is unusual for this brown haired guy to ask help. Tomoyo looked at the two. She was not scared. The spell is very strong than these two. In fact, she was stronger than these two guys in front of her. She was the creature of the night anyway. She would just simply kill them if they found out…. But….

            The two tried all their magic on Sakura. And the result was….

"No way! Some one did this to her…" Li said.

"Something is making us stop from discovering something. Sense for some presence…" Eriol said. Tomoyo just sat down. She was enjoying this. She hid her aura, of course. She watched as the two magicians when she was 10 or 11 years old was just defeated by what they knew a "normal" "No MAGIC" girl which is her. In her grade school years, she was left out because she has no magic… well, except for Meilin….. But Meilin was good at something, martial arts…. She felt like she wasn't helping her best friend on capturing the Clow Cards. But that was the past…. 

Now she has magic and could do everything she wants….

She could get whatever she needs….

"Nothing…. No magic or what so ever. Just Daidouji's presence." Li said. She looked at Daidouji. This made Tomoyo giggle.

"What's so funny?" Eriol asked. He sat down and looked at Sakura worriedly.

"You two looked funny that's all." Tomoyo said. 

"Tomoyo-chan, please taste the cake…." Sakura said. She looked at Tomoyo smiling like she was daring her or something. Tomoyo arched her eyebrows with great confusion.

"I'll taste it later. I'm sure it would taste perfect." She replied and gave Sakura a warm assuring smile.

"But…. It wouldn't taste good later. As my best friend, I want you to have the honor on tasting my cake." Sakura persisted. Tomoyo looked at her. She was shocked of course. 

"Uhm. Why wouldn't you let Li taste it first? He's your boyfriend anyway." Tomoyo said and giggled.

"You're my best friend. I want you to taste it. Don't you want to taste it?" Sakura said with teary eyes.

"I do want to taste it." Tomoyo said. She looked at Sakura like a broken precious clock.

"Then taste it if you like it." Sakura said. She gave Tomoyo a small plate of cake. Syaoran stared at her. 

"Ssakura?" Tomoyo replied. How could her best friend do this to her? I mean, she knows her secret! She got a fork and tried the cake. She slowly put it in her mouth. 

"How does it taste?" Eriol said. Tomoyo chewed the matter inside her mouth. It was chocolate! She doesn't eat this kind of stuff. When she digested it, her eyes went blank. Her stomach kept making noises.

"It taste great, Sakura. You added too much chocolate flavor though." Tomoyo said. She couldn't eat food. It's against her body. She would just get hungry more. It's her curse.

~FLASH BACK~

"Hello, Tomoyo speaking. Who's this?" 

"You do know me my dear child" 

"Father! What made you call? I'm so happy!"

"Tomoyo, listen, what I'm going to say is important. It might hurt you but… you would get use to it"

"I'm listening."

"I have a confession to make… I'm a vampire."

"Stop joking! I'm the daughter of the king of pranksters, you couldn't fool me."

"I'm not joking Tomoyo. You have my blood so there's a possibility that you're a vampire as well."

"This is a joke! Everyone knows that vampires, witches, ware wolfs, Frankensteins and fairies doesn't exist!"

"I do know about your best friend. What's her name? Sakura Kinomoto? She has magic."

"Hhow did you know?"

"My/ your powers are great. We could sense everything no matter the distance."

"Is this the reason why you and mom got divorced?"

"Yes. Your mother doesn't know. But… because I love your mother I did the most crucial thing in my life." 

"What is it?"

"Our kind has a law. Never fall in live with your prey. It would only bring disaster to your self. When you were born, all the vampires were upset. They wanted me to kill you and your mother… Of course, you were all my joy so I left you two. It's for the best."

"Why did you call me?"

"The great disaster for you has started. I am a vampire and your mother is a mere mortal. Two species had a fruit. So you are stronger than all pure blooded."

"I don't understand!"

"You did read the books I gave you, about supernatural things that can not be explained by science?"

"I did it was all about vampires. Vampires are scared of light and has to drink blood from living things."

"You are a special vampire. You can face the day light without you dying. The effect of this is that you must drink blood everyday. You couldn't eat normal food because this would make you hungry even more."

"Why do eat normal food?"

"Yes we do. But our body wouldn't get the nutrients from it. And a vampire's normal meal time is about every week"

"It's unfair! I don't want this!"

"It's your destiny… You can't do anything at all. I have to go."

~End of Flash back~

"Tomoyo what's happening?" Eriol said as he moved closer to her. Tomoyo hid her face using her hands and her long violet hair.

"What's in the cake?" Syaoran said and tasted it. Nothing…

"I'm alright! Excuse me…. I have to go." Tomoyo said. She got up and raced outside the door. She has to get out! But the blue eyed boy in a worried state followed his friend…

~Still at Sakura's House~

"Something changed on Daidouji. This isn't her." Syaoran said.

"I hope Tomoyo chan loved my cake. She is just troubled…." Sakura said. She was crying for no reason at all.

"What happened to Keroberous?" Syaoran said. He was shocked to hear Sakura say something with feelings again.

"He's in deep sleep…. Tomoyo made him sleep…. He's protecting the Sakura Cards…. Upstairs…." Sakura muttered.

"Daidouji????" Syaoran gasped. It's impossible. Tomoyo has powers???

"Yes… She's just troubled…. Please help her…. Syaoran…." Sakura said. Syaoran was surprised a bit. This is the real Sakura…. 

~Park~

"I'm hungry…. I'm really hungry. I need to eat." Tomoyo said. The park was empty. No one is in sight. She turned around to look for food.

"Daidouji! Wait up will you?" Eriol said as he run towards her. Tomoyo smiled deviously. Her food just went near her….

That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it…. Please forgive me for the delay…. Please pray for me to guide me in my tests! WAH!!!!!!!!! I do not know about vampires or anything I just made some up. Please forgive me. 

By the way please review…. 

Note to Beyblade (You know who you still are): Good luck on your test! Thanks for the ring tone!

  
  



	5. Reasons

Here it is Chapter 5. Please review! Please!!!!! I'm desperate!!!!!! Anyway I'll try to update every week… Just review!!!!!!!!!! hehehehehe

Chapter 5 Reasons

"I'm hungry…" Tomoyo whispered in Eriol's ear.

"Then, let's go back to Sakura's house to eat her cake." Eriol said. He pulled her hands but she isn't moving.

"No…. I'm hungry…." She said very softly. The wind started to blow harshly and thus unleashing Tomoyo's face which was covered by her long hair. Her eyes were bloody red and her lips, her lips show two sharp fangs at the corner. Eriol saw this and was petrified.

"Daidouji! What happened to you?" Eriol said. Tomoyo snapped her fingers thus making Eriol paralyzed. So he could not run away and no other people could hear him shout in fear.

Tomoyo giggled. "The reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer in many centuries, Eriol Hiiragizawa, I have the pleasure drinking your blood. This is funny; you didn't suspect my true being even if we are living in the same roof." Tomoyo laughed some more. She went near Eriol and readied herself to eat. When she was about to cut his flesh on the neck, something in her mind kept saying to stop. Her heart beat increased. She didn't like the feeling so she stopped.

"Daidouji, are you alright?" Eriol said. He was still frightened, but as he was a gentle mannered human….

"How? Why is this happening? This action, this weird voice?" She said. She looked at Eriol and snapped her fingers. He was not traumatized anymore but he was lying down on the ground fast asleep.

~Tomoyo's Mansion~

            Eriol Hiiragizawa woke up all of a sudden. He looked around his surroundings and found himself in his own room.

"You sleep to long." He heard. He looked at the door and saw Tomoyo looking at him.

"I had a strange dream…." He said and wore his glasses.

"Really? What did you dreamed about?" She said and entered his room to open the closed curtains.

"I dreamed about…. I dreamed about a vampire." He said as he sat up. Tomoyo looked at him.

"A vampire? It's really a strange dream." She said. 

"And the vampire… seemed very troubled. She seemed like she doesn't want to be a vampire…." He continued.

"Don't tell me it's a weird sign again, that there is a loose clow card called the 'vampire card' in this city." She commented with sarcasm.

"No… It's not a clow card! But there is something weird…. The vampire was…. You" He said. She heard Tomoyo sighed.

"You're loosing it, Hiiragizawa. If I were a vampire I shouldn't have opened the curtains. Everybody knows vampires hate sunlight." She said. She started walking going to the door.

"You're right." She heard him sighed. 

"It's a weekend, don't worry on being late. I'll be in the library, downstairs." She added and she started walking out of Eriol's view.

            Eriol looked outside the window and saw the gardener cutting the plants to create an animal figure.

~Library~

"What are you reading?" A voice started Tomoyo Daidouji in her reading.

"The Night of the Living Dead" She replied as she looked up and saw Eriol seated in the table she was reading on and which was scattered by books.

"Oh, is that a horror book?" He asked some more.

"I think so." She replied and continued on her reading. Eriol looked at the books on the table. One caught his eye.

"Book of Magic and Supernatural Beings, catchy title." He said as he read the first page.

"It's in ancient Latin." Tomoyo said still reading.

"I didn't know, you could read ancient Latin. How did you learn it?" Eriol said.

"I wanted to learn that language so I asked mother and she hired me a tutor." She said. She looked up again and saw Eriol reading it.

"This is true…. These spells really work. Where did you get this?" He said.

"My father left that book for me before he and mother got divorced." She said and closed the book she was reading.

"Do you want to learn magic?" He asked he also closed the book he was reading.

"Magic is only gifted to the person who has magic in its blood." She said and went near Eriol and took the book away from him. She wanted to show Eriol a chapter in that book. She found it and gave it back to Eriol.

"Vampires????" He asked. 

"What supernatural being is more powerful? A vampire or a magician?" Tomoyo asked too.

"I don't know, but based from experience Vampires are stronger." He said and closed the book.

"Based from experience?" Tomoyo asked and arched her eyebrow.

"Last year, Kaho Mizuki died…." He said Tomoyo saw a slight feeling of pain in his eyes.

"I didn't know…. I'm sorry. What's the cause?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol couldn't decipher Tomoyo's feelings. She is really emotionless.

"Doctors said it was hemorrhage. I didn't believe them. They didn't know what happened to her. I told Kaho not to go home late because danger is very prone in the night. One night she got home late because she attended a friend's party. I was waiting for her outside the gate ready to give her a sermon she would never forget. I saw her shadow coming near the mansion. It was still blurry. I saw a human shaped went beside her. The lights on the street turned off and because I was worried I ran towards her. I released my magic and I only saw her dead on the ground. Her eyes were in shocked and frightened. I ran to the nearest hospital but the doctor said she was dead…." Eriol was cut off.

"How could you be sure it was a vampire?" Tomoyo asked.

"I used my magic the other day to see what really happened. A guy with brown hair and looked liked 28. He had fangs in his mouth. He attacked Kaho and drank her blood." Eriol finished off. Tomoyo was sure that he was in total pain. Her mind was telling her that she knew the person who killed the teacher.

"My condolences, if only I knew." She said.

"It's alright. Don't worry. You might think I'm weird…" He said and opened the book again.

"NO! I believe you. Everything is possible Hiiragizawa." She said. She went back to her seat and continued reading the book.

"Thank you Daidouji. I have a favor to ask…" He said.

"What is the favor first?" Tomoyo replied.

"Please call me Eriol…" He said they were both reading, not looking at each other.

"Okay… Call me Tomoyo then." She said.

~LONDON~

            It was 12:00 midnight, in a dark castle in London. Two humans were talking in an old room. The only light was the huge moon.

"Nice seeing you again, Kevin Daidouji." A man named Leonard said.

"Why did you call me?" Tomoyo's father replied.

"I'm afraid your family is still alive, especially your daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji." Leonard explained with calm voice.

"Really???" Kevin lied.

"Yes. She eats a lot. In no time, humans would know that we still exist and our kind would vanish for eternity." Leonard said and stood up to face the big window which exposed the moon.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Kevin said and bowed his head in apology.

"We also know the truth. You didn't try to kill them in the first place." Leonard said still looking at the big silver moon.

"I'm sorry, but it's really hard to kill someone you love." Kevin said.

"Your mentor told you that it is really dangerous to be in love with a human being. I raised you perfectly…. Thought you the things you should know. I raised you to be the perfect vampire to protect our kind… But where did I go wrong?" Leonard said.

"Master, she was kind, she had problems dealing with her beloved cousin. Her cousin married leaving her alone, but humans don't seem to realize her loneliness in the world. They just see her as a happy and cheerful person." Kevin explained.

"The heart a troublesome organ my dear apprentice. I decided to let your wife live. But your daughter must vanish in this world." Leonard explained.

"My daughter is strong… You couldn't kill her in a simple way." He said.

"Did you hear about your fellow apprentice?" Leonard said.

"Cassandra??? What happened to her by the way?" Kevin asked.

"The same as you. She married her prey and bore a child. She fooled the man that she loved him but… Cassandra is really naughty. If you know what I mean? She killed her husband and nearly her child." Leonard said.

"Nearly?" Kevin asked.

"Yes… Nearly… I stopped her. I told her that her she couldn't kill her child because her child has a mission." Leonard said. She walked near the door and opened it.

"I don't understand." Kevin said.

"I could predict the future. I knew you weren't going to kill your daughter. So Cassandra helped. I asked her to create the same kind as your daughter. So Kevin meet Keefe. He would kill your daughter and your daughter would kill him."

            A 16 year boy with black hair and ebony black eyes went inside the room.

The chapter sucks. I'm sorry but….. I'm really bored….  PLEASE forgive me….. REVIEW too…. PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW!!!!!!


	6. Meeting for the First Time

Chapter is up! I know this chapter would stink… Please review anyway…

Disclaimer: Me don't own ccs… No me don't own it… Own it, is Clamp.

Chapter 6: Meeting for the First Time

            Sunday, 2:00 pm at the park, Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran were seated in a bench eating ice cream; Tomoyo on the other hand is just sitting down. Syaoran kept eyeing Tomoyo and as usual his beloved cherry blossom.

"I missed doing this…" Tomoyo said.

"It's been a long time since the two of you went away, imagine 5 years!" Sakura said.

"A lot has really happened or changed in this town… The penguin play ground is gone… Tomoeda Elementary School expanded…" Eriol said remembering the good old days.

"Daidouji… you changed a lot…" Syaoran said.

"Everything change, Li. The world is still spinning thus making everything change." Tomoyo explained.

"You changed a lot Tomoyo! I can see that… I'm your best friend." Sakura said.

"I'm happy that you're returning to yourself again Sakura. I'm really happy!" Tomoyo said. She smiled. She was wondering though, Sakura's spirit seems to be coming back slowly. She was really happy. Happier than any human or… alive… 

"Why won't you eat ice cream Daidouji?" Li asked. Tomoyo swung her legs like a child and just smiled back.

"Would you two leave us again?" Sakura asked, she was busy eating her ice cream though.

"My mom allowed me to study here. She said she SENSED danger in this town. It's really powerful than Hiiragizawa, me and Sakura combined." Li explained and eyed Tomoyo. Tomoyo recognized that Li was suspicious but she just smiled.

"I have nothing to do in London anyway… Nakuru and Spinel would be fine without me." Eriol said.

"That's great! We would be together forever! We would help one another in our problems! Now, Tomoyo has a problem so we would all help her!" Sakura said and raised her ice cream like a champagne glass asking for cheers.

"What problems do you have Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"Nothing… I have problems in eating… That's why…" Tomoyo lied. She lied perfectly that no one saw through her. 

"No! That's not her problem! No! NO!" Sakura shouted like a child wanting to buy the cool toy.

"What are you saying?" Tomoyo said. She looked at Sakura and casts a small spell that the two magicians didn't noticed.

"What have you been doing in Tomoeda these past few years, Daidouji?" Syaoran asked.

"I've been studying a bit of business already. I've been to several countries in Europe. I'm a bit stressed out on business problems, the killings in school, and family problems as well." Tomoyo said.

"I like BEARS!" Sakura shouted as she spotted a small picture of a bear. Tomoyo's phone rang all of a sudden.

~Phone call~

"Daidouji speaking!" Tomoyo greeted.

"TOMOYO! Honey, guess who I found yesterday????" A voice cheerfully said on the other line.

"Mother! Nice to hear your voice again! Did you meet one of my friends again?" Tomoyo asked.

"No… Yesterday…. I saw your FATHER!!!!! Isn't that great! Your long lost father is right here in London! Don't worry Tomoyo I'll grab him in the collar and bring him there in Japan!" Sonomi said. Tomoyo let go of the phone in complete shock. The phone was there on the ground all broken.

"Tomoyo! What happened?" Eriol said he picked up the phone.

"Mother… Mother… She saw father there in London!" She said. She was still in shock.

"I'm happy for you! You would see your father again after 16 years for being apart." Li commented.

"Tomoyo's father!!!!!!! I'm SCARED!!!!! SYAORAN HELP!!!! DON'T LET TOMOYO'S FATHER COME HERE!!!" Sakura commented.

"What are you two scared about?" Eriol asked.

"I'm okay… I'm a little excited on seeing him…" Tomoyo lied again. She was really… extremely scared. Her mother mustn't know about their kind. The head of the vampires doesn't know they are still alive. If the two of them are together, they would sense the trouble and kill her mother.

"Why is Sakura so scared?" Li asked as he comforted his beloved.

"Tomoyo's father is scary… Scarier than the monster I saw last year! He's scarier than the boggy man in the closet." Sakura said all frightened.

"She knows that my father is giving me weird books. She read one of them and got scared." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh... I'm really happy that you would meet your father." Li said.

~Daidouji's Mansion~

"I'm really tired!" Eriol shouted as he let himself fall on the sofa.

"This is one tiring day!" Sakura said.

"Why won't you two sleep here? Oh yeah… School is tomorrow. I know I let the driver fetch your things! So… Could you two sleep here?" Tomoyo begged.

"SURE!!! THAT WOULD BE FUN! I'll call father!" Sakura cheerfully said. She rushed to the phone and called.

"That would be alright. I'll tell Wei." Syaoran said.

"I'm really glad!" Eriol commented. 

~~

            Twelve o clock midnight, Tomoyo Daidouji is still awake. She couldn't cure her insomnia. Her friends are all asleep. She is the only one awake. 

"Oh well, might as well read a book" Tomoyo told herself. She stood up and slowly went to the library. She opened the light and tried to  find a book worth reading. She scanned through the shelves and saw a book with a catchy title.

"Sing to me the song of the night… The Song of the Night??? I know that song…" Tomoyo searched in her head for some memories. A swift wind blew across her.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Tomoyo ordered. She dropped the book and prepared herself.

"Good evening Tomoyo Daidouji… Pleasure to see you…" A voice from no where greeted.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Tomoyo said.

"Well… I'm the killer who would kill you. I lived just to kill you. We're the same…" The voice said… Tomoyo sensed for the power.

"That is so lame. Kill me? If you can!? Show your self would you!?" Tomoyo commanded again. A boy came out behind a shelf and greeted with a smile.

"You're really beautiful! Too bad I'm going to kill you…" The stranger said.

"Stop commenting me! What's your name?" Tomoyo shouted.

"Keefe… I was ordered by the master of your father to come here and erase you." Keefe said.

"Where's my father, then? If you hurt him…" Tomoyo was cut off.

"He's receiving a nice punishment. Oh well, I just came here to see you and introduce myself. Oh, I must tell you, someone is behind the door spying on us. He looks delicious to eat." Keefe said. He pointed to the door and a figure was seen.

"Don't you dare hurt him! Get out of this house!" Tomoyo said looked at him. Fire surrounded the room.

"My... My... trying to burn your house down. Oh well, see you! Take care! I don't want you to die before I kill you… Tomoyo Daidouji." Keefe said and disappeared.

"Pathetic." Tomoyo snapped her fingers and the fire disappeared. She looked at the guy who was standing there. Who witnessed every thing.

What happened to you? Tomoyo Daidouji!" The guy said and released his sword. Tomoyo looked at him, her face serious.

That's the end of the chapter please review… Please… Anyway… Advance happy Easter!


	7. Realizations

I'm a Filipino!? I don't know… I'll just keep it a secret! PLEASE REVIEW. I'm sorry if I hadn't updated… I had a internet problem…. Please forgive me…

Chapter 7 Realizations

"I'm so sorry Li, I won't hurt you. I'm not hungry anyway." Tomoyo said as she went closer.

"What are you!?" Li said raising her sword.

"I changed… I am myself; I am the real Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo said and smiled.

"I don't understand." Li said all confused.

"You saw me twice. You were the one who saw me at the garden at school, and now here. You're really sensitive." Tomoyo commented as she moved forward. Li took a step backwards.

"Don't go near! I still don't understand! Explain everything to me!" Li commanded. Tomoyo stop in her tracks.

"I am the flower that blooms in the night… I am the killer in the school. I am the enemy of humans." Tomoyo explained.

"Stop saying nonsense! Go directly to the point!" Li ordered. Tomoyo smiled.

"My, your patience is short. Oh well… My father is a vampire thus making me one too. It's in the genes." Tomoyo said.

"Then… if you're a vampire why aren't you scared of the sun???" Li said confused.

"Because of my mother, Sonomi Amamiya is a mere human being." Tomoyo explained more.

"Is it your fault that Sakura became like that?" Li asked some more. Tomoyo felt like she was stabbed with a wooden stick in the heart.

"She told you this afternoon, that she seen a monster last year. I was the monster. Last year, was the year I changed. My father called me and explained everything. Since then, since then, I didn't eat the regular food. I didn't eat for a week. When I was in Sakura's house, she wanted me to explain everything… My hunger took over me so I bit her. I thought she would die. I thought I killed my own beloved best friend… I had no hope but to change her and give her my blood so she could be like me. But… I knew she wouldn't like it… I hope that she would still live. My hopes were fulfilled. I found a spell that could let a person live but her spirit is gone… I had to take the chances. So here she is…" Tomoyo explained. She fell on her knees and cried. Syaoran lowered her weapon and slowly went near her.

"It's alright. But why did you keep this from us?" Syaoran said. Tomoyo looked up and stared directly in his brown eyes.

"I don't know. For safety's sake probably, please Li, Don't tell Eriol… He hates our kind…" Tomoyo said and stood up. She looked around the library. It is a total mess.

"I understand. I have a little advice for you… Tell him what you really are; he's your friend… He doesn't want to be cheated." Li said and stood up as well. He yawned and said good night to Tomoyo and went up. Tomoyo was all alone in the dark. Her mind kept saying that Li is mad/upset. She smiled a little. She always laughs when ever she cries. She snapped her fingers and the library was cleaned and back to normal. Her life as she knows it is in danger. Her father is held captive by his master. Her mother is all hopes on finding her sweetheart in London. Everything became crucial. 

"I have to do everything…" She whispered to herself. She went upstairs to her bed and quickly fell asleep.

~Next Day~

"Tomoyo… Tomoyo.. Wake up or you'll be late." A voice startled Tomoyo's sleep. She reacted. She opened her eyes and saw Eriol's face near hers.

"I'm sorry I lost my arm balance and I almost fell." Eriol said and stood up straight.

"I understand…" She stood up and looked at Eriol.

"Anou… Right… The three of us would be downstairs eating breakfast. Don't you want to join us?" Eriol said uneasily.

"I'll eat in school. Thanks for waking me up…" Tomoyo said. She saw Eriol leave the room. She sighed and did her morning chores.

~School~

"I'm happy that we made it." Eriol said. 

"I'm sorry. I had made you worry." Tomoyo said apologetically. They took a sit and rested.

"Daidouji!" A voice startled Tomoyo. She looked up and saw her classmate Mika.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah… I know this sounds weird but… do you know something about the killings in school. One of our classmates says that you are investigating…" Mika asked. Yes… She did told one of her classmates that she was investigating the killing to save herself… 

"Right… I still don't know who the victim is yet." Tomoyo said. Mika looked at her seriously.

"Daidouji…. I'm happy that you changed. Before if someone asks you something you just nod your head… You didn't spoke to us…"Mika said and smiled. Tomoyo was strucked… She realized that she did change… 

WHY???

"I had problem back then… Please forgive me." Tomoyo replied and smiled. Mika excused herself and went to her seat… The teacher entered and the lessons began.

~Recess~

"Would you come for recess?" Eriol asked as usual.

"I'd catch up… Don't worry. I have something to do first." Tomoyo said and went out of the classroom.

"Eriol! Let's go! Syaoran is waiting!" Sakura shouted outside the classroom door.

"I'm going!" Eriol said and ran out.

~Basketball Court~

"Hmmm, Hello Fei san!" Tomoyo startled a girl crying alone in the basketball court.

"Ms. Daidouji… What are you doing here?" The girl named Fei said.

"I heard someone crying… Why are you crying?" Tomoyo said and went near Fei.

"Why does my relative harass me?" Fei said and looked at Tomoyo.

"Don't worry Fei, your relative won't harass you again…" Tomoyo replied and as fast as the wind bit Fei on the neck. She sipped all her so called 'river of life'. 

"Thank you… Ms. Daidouji…" She heard her whisper before she closed her eyes and went to the other world. Tomoyo whipped her mouth and headed to the canteen.

~Canteen~

"Let's go to a Bear Shop in the week end!" Sakura cheerfully said.

"Okay… Oh… there's Tomoyo!" Eriol said and pointed at Tomoyo who was writing something down. Syaoran looked at the girl and saw her went near.

"Someone died in the basketball court today…" Tomoyo said. The students saw an ambulance and the police came.

"Who do you think it is?" Eriol said.

"Fei Lan. From Hokkaido." Tomoyo said.

"I love bears…" Sakura shouted.

"I know you do my dear Sakura… I heard there is a Bear Fair this weekend lets go there!" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded her head and ate up. Li was all silent.

            Time passed that day, another investigation as usual. That dismissal, Tomoyo was walking alone. She told Eriol that she wanted to be alone for a while. She said she had to do something really important. She was thinking on what Li said last night. 'Tell him what you really are; he's your friend… He doesn't want to be cheated' The advice kept ringing in her head.

"He doesn't want to be cheated" She told herself. It was the first time she was acting like this. She doesn't care about the people around her except for her mother and her dear best friend. She saw a bench and sat down.

'Why do you care all of a sudden?' Her conscience asked her. She was Tomoyo Daidouji… 

Tomoyo who killed humans… 

Tomoyo who lied to everybody especially herself…

  
  


Next Chapter is coming maybe a bit late. I have a writers block…. Darn! Anyways… If a new story comes up my mind… I'll post it and try to finish this stinking story….


End file.
